


The horrors of babysitting

by BrotherSnackariah



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Drama, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Kids, Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, I make my own canon, Jason Todd never died, Selina is Catmom, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim is a good big brother, Well he tries, also Catfam, holly is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherSnackariah/pseuds/BrotherSnackariah
Summary: In which little Helena Kyle (Wayne) is a cute goddess of chaos who has Tim wrapped around her finger,
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Karon/Holly Robinson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Helena Wayne, Tim Drake & Holly Robinson, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	The horrors of babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Drake is stray but this is less about his adventures as Stray and more about the drama that comes with it when you are the son of a woman who's dating Batman

Over the last six years Tim had been living with Selina as her partner in crime and her adopted son, he had never had a task as difficult as trying to convince his little sister—and Selina’s daughter—why meeting Batman (her father) would be a bad idea. That’s what he got for agreeing to be her babysitter for the day instead of Holly. But since Holly was out on a date with her girlfriend, he had to suffer Helena’s puppy—kitty?—eyes. That’s not to say he didn’t love her or didn’t enjoy playing with her, he really did. But her demands became too much sometimes. And he had never been able to say no.

The last time he was her babysitter, Helena had wanted to dress up as a warrior queen and take Diablo as her ride. Tim couldn’t explain to a four year old why she can’t use a panther as her ride. But to her, Diablo was just the big brother of Isis. So Tim had agreed and by the time they had finished playing, Helena and the panther has destroyed four of Selina’s favourite pillows and half of the kitchen. Holly had helped him clean up but not before their mom saw the mess. He was grounded for a week.

“But you said he’s my daddy!” Helena was whining now. “Why can’t I meet him?”

Tim sighed. “Because mom said so, okay? She said you are a surprise and we can’t ruin that surprise yet. And I will get in trouble in trouble if you meet him. We can do something else.”

“But I wanna meet Batman!” She looked up at him with pleading and Tim cursed in his head. _Not that, anything but that._ Tim looked away but he could still feel her eyes on him. “Pleaseeeee? Please please please please?”

 _And here goes my self-control._ “Okay, fine!” His little sister beamed at him, looking almost as happy as she was on her birthday.

“You’re my favourite brother.”

“I’m your only brother, Helena. First you have to promise that you won’t tell Batman that he’s your dad.”

Hel nodded and said, “I promise.”

Tim took out his phone and dialled Jason’s number. They had become best friends, both as Jason and Tim and Stray and Robin, whenever Batman and Catwoman wanted to “fight” in private. It had been annoying at first, their partners leaving them alone with nothing to do, but Tim and Jason had used that free time to go get a Bat-burger or talk or complain. That continued for three years. But then Bruce had finally asked Selina out on a real date, bringing Jason and him closer. He was happy for his mother, he really was, but Bruce and Selina’s PDA was worse than Batman and Catwoman’s.

“Hey, Tim,” Jason answered.

“I need a favour.”

“Straight to the point. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Tim. _For now._ “Can you tell Batman to be at the Bat-Signal in thirty minutes. Don’t ask why. Just tell him it’s important.”

“Okay.” Jason sounded suspicious but Tim knew he was going to do it. He thanked him and hung up.

He turned to Helena. She was still smiling and he eased up a little. “Let’s go.” She was already running up to his. The ride to Bat-signal was silent. _Calm before the storm._ Tim could only hope she wouldn’t break her promise.

Xxx

Batman was already present when they reached. While Helena knew Bruce Wayne was Batman, Tim was grateful he was here as Batman and not Bruce. That means he assumed the meeting was a professional one.

“Tim.” Batman greeted him. He had no idea how else to describe it. He was about to say something but then Helena stepped forward and he stared at her for one complete minute. “What is this?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “A little girl. Surely you must have heard about them, given how many kids you have.” _Not a good idea._

“Tim.” Batman repeated.

He groaned. “Fine. Batman, this is my cousin Helena and Helena, this is Batman. She’s your fan.”

“Hello, Batman,” Helena extended her hand. Batman hesitated and looked at Tim. Tim could tell he was going to get a long lecture afterwards. But even Batman was nice enough not to do it in front of a little girl. He took her hand and shook it. Once. Tim rolled his eyes again. Someone really needed to teach this man some social skills. It was a miracle Selina hadn’t already.

“I didn’t know Selina had a niece,” he said.

“Not Selina,” Tim replied. “She’s from Janet’s side.” Batman looked like he didn’t quite believe him but didn’t comment further. Helena was playing Batman’s cape now and Tim hoped he had his camera with him right now. Well, he had to settle for his phone. Tim took it out and was about to snap a picture when he heard his sister say, “I’m playing with my dad!”

Tim went cold. Fuck. She had said it in a small voice but both Batman and Stray were trained to pick up small noises. Tim decided that next time he would steal a time machine.

“What?” Batman looked shocked. Genuinely shocked and Tim couldn’t blame the poor guy.

“Nothing,” Tim said. “She just misses her dad. He died in an accident.” But the Bat only glared at him and he knew none of the excuses were going to work.

“She’s your daughter,” Tim said reluctantly. “Yours and Selina’s. She was going to tell you on Hel’s sixth birthday because she wasn’t ready. She doesn’t even know Helena’s meeting you. All she wanted was to meet her dad. And I couldn’t say no. Can you please….not say anything to Selina?”

“I…need some time,” Batman said and vanished, leaving Helena confused and Tim with a death wish. _I am so, so screwed._

Xxx

When Selina had become pregnant with Helena, she had decided to take a break from Catwoman and focus on her health. Holly had stepped in as Catwoman then, and together she and Tim had avoided Batman and his gang altogether. For a year. Then Selina, Tim, her cats and Helena had moved to her old penthouse, leaving the old apartment to Holly and her girlfriend Karon. Selina said Helena would be easier to hide in the penthouse. And even though she had her own apartment now, Holly was always hanging out at their place. Tim had come to love her as his big sister.

Tim still had his old key, so he took Hel to their apartment instead and waited impatiently. Helena was just sitting on the couch and playing games on his phone. After some painfully long minutes, Holly and Karon came in. Karon smiled at him and went to the bedroom. Holly just frowned.

“What did you do?” She asked and Tim wished he could disappear into the couch.

“Can’t I just visit my sister for fun?” To that, Holly gave him a Look which was so similar to Selina’s “spill, now” look. He sighed and told her the story. How he hadn’t been able to say no, agreed to Helena’s request and royally screwed everything.

“Tim, no,” she gave him a pitiful look. He covered his face with both of his hands.

“We’ll figure something out,” Holly assured him and he was grateful he had her in his life.

“Tim,” Helena said, “I think mom is calling.” Tim could practically hear his heartbeat now. He took the phone and answered.

“Hey, kitten,” was she mad? She didn’t sound mad. “Come to the Wayne Manor, right now. Alfred has so kindly invited us to dinner. And bring Helena.” And she hung up.

Well, fuck.

“What did she say?”

“To come to the Wayne manor. With Helena.”

“Oh, Timmy.”

“I knoooowwww,” he said helplessly. “Come with me.”

“I can’t,” Holly replied. “I’m not close with the Waynes like you are. And I just got back from my date.”

“Please?” Tim tried to copy Helena’s puppy eyes. “I will feel safer with you there. And Alfred is a saint, he will make you feel at home.”

“Fine. But you’re cleaning my apartment for rest of the week.”

“Done.” A small price to pay.

Once they were in the car, Helena asked, “Where are we going?”

“To your dad’s house.”

Xxx

**The Dinner**

Tim’s first thought after he entered the Wayne Manor was: How the hell does Alfred keep the house in shape with so many people. Literally everyone in the Bat-family was in the dining room. Dick was talking-slash-arguing with Jason. Stephanie and Cassandra, the new Batgirl and Bruce’s third adopted kid, were sitting hand to hand. His mom and Bruce were trying to avoid eye-contact. Once they spotted him, Holly and most of all, _Helena,_ everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at them. But Tim was focused on Selina. She didn’t look angry, but sometimes you could never tell if she was really angry.

“Mommy!” Helena ran towards Selina and hugged her. Holly was looking around the room in wonder and Tim remembered that she had never actually been here before. They both took a seat, Tim sat next to his mom and Holly next to Steph.

“I am so sorry,” Tim said to Selina. She ruffled his hair.

“I know, kitten.” She cleared her throat. “Everyone, this is Helena. My daughter.” She took Bruce’s hand and said, “ _our_ daughter.”

There was a moment of silence and then everyone in the room started asking questions.

“Another kid, freaking seriously?”

“I have a sister?’

“Why didn’t you tell us, Selina?”

“Bruce, did you know about this?”

“Silence.” The voice came from near the door. Alfred. Everyone fell silent immediately. “I’m sure Miss. Kyle had a very good reason to hide it from us and that she will explain it. In the meantime, let’s eat.”

“Who are you?” Hel asked him from their mother’s lap.

Alfred smiled kindly at the little girl. “I’m Alfred. This family’s butler.”

“What’s a butler?”

“It means I take care of everyone.”

“Like mom?”

“Yes.”

Alfred started serving everyone dinner once he was done, Selina started explaining.

“It was after our…encounter six years ago,” she addressed Bruce. “A month later, I realized I was pregnant. And I wanted to keep the baby. At first, I didn’t tell you because we barely knew each other. I decided to keep the baby a secret. And then I had her, my sweet daughter. I was scared that you would take her away from me. I was scared that you would think I wasn’t a good mother. Then we started dating and it was so….perfect. And she was a secret that could come between us. I didn’t want to choose between my daughter and you. So I kept delaying it. Waiting for the right time. I knew that you would find out sooner or later, and I didn’t want her to grow up without a father. So I was going to reveal the secret on her sixth birthday.

“But things didn’t go according to the plan,” she glanced at Tim and he looked down. “I’m not angry anymore, Tim. It’s for the best. And I’m sorry, Bruce, you deserved to see your daughter grow up.”

Bruce looked uneasy and Tim felt even worse. He didn’t want to be the reason they broke up.

“Okay,” Bruce said finally.

“Are we still….?”

“Yes,” he smiled reassuringly. “I understand your fear. You were worried that if she lived with him, she would want to be a crime fighter like me. But you wanted her to have a normal life. You wanted her to have a choice. But I do wish to know more about her.”

The room fell silent again and Tim couldn’t tell if it was awkward or comfortable.

“This is so yummy!” Helena exclaimed suddenly, easing up of the tension in the room. “Did you make this, Alfie?”

“Yes, miss Helena,” Alfred said fondly.

For the rest of the night, Selina introduced Helena to her siblings, and like Tim suspected, she quickly became everyone’s favourite. Tim knew what came next: Dick, Tim and Jason fighting over who was the favourite since he was no longer the _only_ brother. He could see how happy Cassandra was to a sister, being the only girl in the family for so long. He could see how happy _Bruce_ was, all the suspicion and anger gone. He noticed Dick talking to Holly about something. He had forgotten that like him and Jason, they had become friends because of Batman and Catwoman too. He smiled and joined them, ignoring the obvious “ _what next”_ that lingered in the air.


End file.
